I Need You
by KidGraysonX
Summary: Stiles needs someone to talk after his argument. That someone needs to be Derek Hale. "Derek come on. Answer your phone. We need you. I need you" I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. COMPLETE
1. I Need You

In honor of the mid-season 5 finale of Teen Wolf tonight.  
So, so far in season 5 we have not yet seen Derek, total bummer, but hopefully he shows up in 5B!  
This short story takes place episode 9 after the Scott and Stiles fight. (SPOILER ALERT)  
SUMMARY: After Stiles had the argument with Scott, he just needs someone to talk to. Someone to listen to him. Someone to hear his side of the story. That someone, needed to be Derek Hale.

* * *

Heavy rain continued to pour down. Stiles looked up at the sky, the rain pouring down mixing with his tears. He angrily wiped his face with his hand that was currently not still holding the bloodied wrench he used when Donavon attacked him. Stiles went over and sat in his jeep, slamming the door shut. He tossed the wrench into the passenger seat and turned the ignition. As Stiles began driving he lost all sense of direction. He didn't know where he was going, he needed to clear his head.

Different emotions began to overwhelm him; anger, sadness, guilt. He...he didn't know what to do. His best friend thought he was a cold-blooded killer. Lydia refused to except that Parrish might possibly be the bad guy. Kira was gone. He couldn't tell his dad what happened, not after he lied right to his face. Liam, he didn't really know what was happening with him, possibly too distracted by Hayden. Mason, he had no idea how to really talk to the guy. And he had no idea where Malia was. Or what was up with her. Stiles just needed to talk. The only person for him left to talk to wasn't currently in Beacon Hills. Actually, Stiles had no idea where Derek was. Or if he'd answer. He didn't the last seven times Stiles called. But he was going to try. He was going to call Derek one last time.

He found himself outside Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles' car spluttered and the headlights flickered before it came to a complete standstill. Furious, he picked up the wrench, got out and smacked it on the hood. "Stupid jeep!" He smacked it again. "Ugh!" He threw the wrench at a tree watching it bounce off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang Derek, the rain still pouring down, slicking his hair to his forehead. "Come on Derek answer your stupid phone! I need you Derek! I need to talk to you. Scott...Things are different Derek, please pick up. We need you. I need you. Please come home-" The voice mail cutoff as Stiles' phone battery died. He glared at his phone before he put it back his pocket. Rage overwhelmed him, and he punched his jeep as hard as he could. He winced as pain shot up his arm. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled before repeatedly punching his car again. His whole hand now felt numb with pain, he lay his head on the hood of his jeep, allowing more tears to pour down his face.

But then, Stiles didn't feel pain anymore. He felt a warm hand envelope his, taking the pain away, Stiles lifted his head, and looked into the eyes of Derek Hale.

"Der-Derek" Stiles' voice cracked "You're back"

Derek's stern expression softened, and he uncharacteristically pulled the younger boy into a hug. "I'm home"

* * *

Review!


	2. I'm Here

Thank you to those who have favourited/followed/reviewed!  
This is the second and last chapter to this story, I hope you like it!  
Oh and no spoilers for episode ten as I haven't seen it yet!  
On with the story!  
I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf

* * *

Derek took Stiles back to the loft to get dry and change, fortunately, the werewolf had left some clothes behind after leaving with Braeden. "Here" he said, handing them out to the younger boy who was currently wrapped in a towel like a cocoon. "Go change"  
Stiles hesitantly reached out to take them. "Thanks" he got up and shuffled away the towel still wrapped around him.  
Derek stared after him, wondering what the hell had happened to leave Stiles like this. _'Maybe I should never have left' _ he thought. He was distracted from his thoughts as he saw Stiles coming towards him dressed in a dark blue hoodie that was way too big, one sleeve had been pulled back above his elbow, the other dangled by his side, the edge of the sleeve covering his hand. He nearly tripped over the grey sweatpants that he was wearing too. He looked like a child that had snuck into its older siblings room to put their clothes on. It was really quite adorable.

Stiles sat back down on the sofa. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem" Derek knelt down so he was looking up at the teen. "Now, are you going to tell me what's been going on? In full detail?"

Stiles immediately launched into his explanation, expressing his growing suspicions of Theo, his theories about the Dread Doctors, about the Chimera's, about Parrish and not once did Derek interrupt him. Or call him paranoid.

"So, yeah that's what's been going on, we have no idea how to stop the Dread Doctors, how to keep the Chimera's from dying or what the hell Parrish is, or...if he's even the good guy anymore." Stiles sighed.

"What do you think he is?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think Parrish is?"

"I don't know, maybe some kind of Hellhound or Firebird or something!" Stiles snapped. "There's nothing to give us anything to go on, apart from the fact that he burns the bodies of the dead Chimera's!"

Derek didn't say anything for a moment or two. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No..."

"Oh really? Because I think you left out an explanation as to why there is a Wendigo bite mark on your shoulder"

"How did you-"

"Because I'm Derek Hale. Now tell me what happened"

So Stiles told him. About how Donavon attacked him outside, how he'd been chased inside the library. How he had fought him, about how he scaled the shelving unit, and...how he killed him. How the poles had impaled Donavon. How he felt when he saw that Donavon was dead. How he ran from what he'd done. And he also told him, how Theo had somehow known what happened.

"A-and then I was talking to Scott outside the Clinic, and he didn't believe me, he couldn't say he believed me. He, he thought that - he said that he'd find another way, he wouldn't have killed him. But, but he was going to kill my Dad, Derek, I I couldn't let that happen! I can't lose him too!" Tears poured down his face. "I can't lose him too"

"You did what you had to Stiles. If you say you had no other choice then I believe you Stiles. I believe you" Derek's voice was unnaturally soft.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thanks Derek" Stiles sniffed. "Wait a minute." He wiped his face and frowned. "How did you get here so fast? I literally just called you?"

"I was on my way back after you phoned the fourth time" Derek explained. "After that many calls I knew something was up. So I got here as fast as I could"

"What about Braeden?"

"She's on her way"

"From where?"

"Nowhere that concerns you Sourwolf"

"Hey! You can't use that line on me! That's my line!"

Derek smiled. "Well it sounds like I'm going to need to stick around until this gets figured out"

"Wait seriously? You're staying?"

"Of course I am. Someone is messing with my pack. And I am going to help stop them"

* * *

Review!


End file.
